Gellert demande pardon
by Apoglaoc
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald se meurt, le vieux mage décide alors d'écrire une lettre où il supplie son amour perdu de le pardonner. Gellert à aimé Albus Dumbledore, mais avant il y à eut une personne dont Grindelwald à été fou amoureux, c'est à cette personne que s'adresse cette lettre. OS sur Grindelwald
Bonjour bonjour je continue l'histoire La Folie de Rose  bien évidemment mais je posterai la suite dans quelques semaine car je viens de penser à un suite autre que celle que j'avais imaginer au départ :)

Pour vous faire patienter voici un OS sur Gellert Grindelwald :)

A la veille de sa mort le vieux mage Gellert à écrit une lettre à Ariana Dumbledore... Car oui il y à longtemps Gellert à aimer Ariana, mais ça c'était avant, avant qu'elle ne décède et que Gellert devienne un monstre.

On dit qu'il à exprimé des remords dans ses dernières années, seul dans sa cellule de Nurmengard

Tant de peines, tant de chagrins, tant de haines. Ariana. Excuse moi. Toi si belle, toi si blonde, si blonde. Yeux couleur du ciel. Ciel autrefois bleu avec un soleil. Tu était mon soleil. Tu était ma raison de vivre. Oh ma bien aimée que c'est t-il passer ? Tant de honte en moi, tant de souffrance. Ariana. Je me souviens de tellement de choses, je me souviens de notre première rencontre. Ariana.

A Godric's Hollow. C'était une douce journée D'été, il y a bien longtemps quand le soleil était encore haut et beau dans la voute bleuté. Avec Albus nous étions en train de refaire le monde. Lui roi, moi dieu. Nous partagions le même rêve. Lui la Pierre moi la Baguette. Le gout du pouvoir Ariana, c'est quelque chose de puissant dont l'Homme peut avoir du mal de sans défaire.

Une maison avec un jardin, moi et Albus auprès d'un arbre. A une époque indéfinis dans l'éternel jeunesse. Tu était dans la maison, jeune fleur du printemps. Avec Abe le frère protecteur. Tu nous observait en silence par la fenêtre. Et alors jeune ange je t'ai vu. Tant de souvenirs d'un temps heureux. Une époque douce et innocente qui hélas jamais ne reviendra. Mon regard dans le tiens me fit comprendre. La beautée divine etait devant moi. Albus remarqua notre échange. Tant de fois je pensais a toi. Deux mois d'aventures avec Albus. Deux mois qui aller sceller nos destin a tous. Tant et tant d'années après. Je n'ais rien oublier. Personne n'a rien oublier. A jamais Ariana.

Avec Albus nous rêvions du monde, du monde et de sa domination. Domination du monde par tous les moyens ou presque. Rêves de grandeurs et de gloires. Et toi tu aurait en été la princesse. Princesse du monde. Ari petite Arie chérie. Tant de mal. Tant de souffrances. Arie, ma petite Arie, réveille toi je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie. Pardonne moi, pardonne nous. Nous sommes maudits, honteux. Tant de peines. Tant de pleurs. Tant de haines. Nous etions si beaux, si grands avec Albus. Mais nous n'avions pas compris l'essentiel. Pour conquérir le monde disait Albus, il faut une famille. Et moi je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il me raconter. Il avait raison et moi j'avais tort. Et puis il eut se voyage pour rechercher les Reliques. Ariana. Albus. Pardonnez moi. Tant de hontes tant de peines.

Ce fut une nuit d'étè. Dans le cimeterre de Godric que je te fit cette promesse. De te venger de ses sales moldues qui t'avaient détruit. Dans le brumeux cimetierre centenaire. Avec des tombes par dizaines. Ces moldues on oses lever la mains sur une magicienne, sur une ange. Oh douleur incessante. Que mon amour perdu revienne. Ma douce Ariana, toi si douce, si fragile. Traumatisé par ces moldues ignobles. Je les ferai payer leurs actes, ils payerons tous. Pour le plus grand bien. Chaque fois que je suis revenus, chaque nuit paisible. Je deposais une rose blanche sur ta blanche tombe. Mon amour. Je t'aime.

Pourtant je suis sur que tu me hait. Moi qui et voulut conquérir la moitié du monde et rechercher les reliques. Quand enfin j'ai trouver le Baton de la Mort, la Baguette de la Destiné. Je me suis mis a te venger et a abattre chaque homme, chaque femme chaque enfant qui se mettait a travers ma route en aimant les moldues. Les mois et les années passèrent, je ne t'ai jamais oublier. Tu était l'innocence pure, la jeune fille qui découvre la vie, ayant en elle trop de puissance. Oh oui si tu avait pu contrôler ta puissance tu aurait été plus forte que tous les grands sorciers du monde réunis. Pauvre de nous, pauvre de moi qui me suis engouffrer dans l'océan du pouvoir. Et maintenant tous est perdus, tous est finis.

Un jour je suis retourner devant ta maison. J'y et senti une odeur désagréable, une sensation malsaine, il y a eut dans ce lieux une guerre, une guerre de mots remplis de haine, et quatre victimes. Toi, moi, et tes deux frères. Tant de haines tant de peines. Que nous étions beau Albus et moi, enfants du Destin qui aller conquérir le monde. Tu aurait été ma reine. Mais tu est morte. Parti, envolé, disparut pour toujours. Pour l'eternité. Tous est ma faute, je suis indigne. Je suis un lâche. J'ai tous fait rater. Pardonne moi ma belle Ariana. Des années passèrent encore et je retrouvit Albus pour mon dernier combat. Lui et moi sommes rester fixé longtemps. Les yeux dans les yeux. Des regards pleins de souvenirs. Les souvenirs des temps heureux, des temps où nous rêvions a la gloire et á l'amour. Quand nous etions unis. Mais cette douce époque etait belle et bien finit. Mais vois tu ma douce Ariana. J'ai crut te voir dans les yeux d'Albus. Alors j'ai laisser Albus gagner, gagner. Cet á dire que c'est lui qui a prit la Baguette de Sureau. Je me rendais compte a quel point j'étais idiot. Dans la prison que je mettais construite Albus m'enferma. Au plus profond de lui je pense qu'il savait la vérité.

Pardonne moi tous. Je suis indigne d'être heureux, de vivre. La beauté du soleil qui se lève les matins de printemps est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? Tu me disait ça chaque jours que je te voyais. Albus a t-il vu a quel point je t'admirait ? Ariana. J'aurais aimé te montrer le monde. Te faire découvrir les merveilles du monde. J'aurais aimé t'aider a vivre ame est déchirer, mon cœur est en lambeau. Sans toi la vie ne mérité pas d'être aimé. Comment pourrai je me faire pardonner ? J'ai appris l'autre nuit la mort de ce cher Albus. Je ne peut rien faire car je suis bloquer dans cette prison. Quand viendra tu ma belle ange adorée. Ariana je voudrais tellement te rejoindre. Tu me manques tellement, reviens. Ariana reviens. Ariana, Ariana... Le temps passe, les temps changent, et moi je suis la, a attendre la mort et sa promesse de nous revoir tous les deux, ensemble. Ariana. Je n'ai jamais trouver la Pierre, ni la Cape. Mais la Baguette je l'ai trouver. Je ferai tous pour te revoir, pour t'entendre rire encore une fois. J'aimerai tellement te serrer dans mes bras, comme avant. Mon amie cherie. Ma petite fée qui illumine ma vie. Tu me manque tellement. Pardonne moi tous. Je suis indigne d'être heureux, de vivre. La beauté du soleil qui se leve les matins de printemps est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? Tu me disait ça chaque jours que je te voyais. Albus a t-il vu a quel point je t'admirait ? Ariana. J'aurais aimé te montrer le monde. Te faire decouvrir les merveilles du monde.

J'aurai tant voulut te montrer a quel point la magie est belle. La douleur de te perdre. Cette souffrance m'a amener a jouer avec la magie obscure. La sorcellerie noire et sombre. La magie du mal pour éviter de souffrir. Mais le manque était encore trés fort. Ariana. Puis j'i appris cette mort douloureuse d'Albus. Comment il es mort je l'ignore. Je regrette tellement de choses. Mon passé sombre refait surface. Je me souviens ma douce de ces belles soirées d'étè avec toi et tes frères où nous etions ensemble. Le temps passes et nous, nous nous fessons vieux. Ariana. Je me fait vieux. La mort est proche. Bientot je te rejoindrai avec Albus. J'ai si hâte. On raconte dans les villages de mon pays qu'un sorcier anglais du nom de Voldemort rechercher la Baguette de Sureau. Je sais qu'il viendra a moi bientôt. Bientôt. Je le sens venir et voici venu les dernières lignes de cette lettre que tu ne liras jamais. Jamais je ne trahirais Albus. Jamais je ne te trahirai Ariana. Je vais maintenant affronter la mort avec force et courage. Esperant par la suite de te rejoindre dans l'au dela. Ariana. Ariana Dumbledore. Etoile qui m'éclaire dans les nuits noires. Lumiere du jour. Murmure du doux vent d'ete. Adieux adieux petits oiseaux, petits enfants jeune et beau monde.

Le soir où tu est partit. Abe est venu dans la chambre d'Albus et a commencer a nous insulté. J'ai sortit ma baguette, lui la sienne. Albus a essayer de nous arreter. J'ai... J'ai lancer... J'ai tellement honte jamais tu me pardonnera. Le sort doloris le frappa a la poitrine. Albus m'a envoyer un sort et j'ai répliquer. Puis tu est venut. Surement curieuse de savoir ce qui ce passer. La combinaison de nos sorts t'a rendus aveugle. Et alors tu as pousser ce cris horrible que jamais je n'oublierai. Un cris de détresse, de peur et de souffrance. Ton corps maculés de sang. Ton si beau corps. Tu etait la comme endormit devant nous. De panique je suis sortit de la maison. Comme un lache je suis partie d'Angleterre. Je ne suis pas aller a ton enterrement. Je ne voulais. C'en ete trop pour moi. Je n'aurais pas supporter de te voir dans ce lin seuil. Cercueil recouvert de roses rouges. Rouge sang, de la haine, le sang de moldue qui coulerai pour te venger. De ce jours la mon coeur fut rempli d'une haine profonde envers les moldues, une haine encore plus profonde qu'auparavant. Au dernier duel Albus conquit ma baguette et moi je suis aller a Nurmengard. Pour y vivre une éternité. Le temps parait long tu sait, quand on et seul. Eloignés du monde et des hommes j'ai compris mes erreurs. Mes trop grosses erreurs. Je pense que maintenant le monde entier m'a oublier. Plus personne ne sait qui je suis et qui j'etais. Ariana.

Le grand Gellert Grindelwald se meurt dans sa prison, seul, oublier et abandonner du monde entier.

Voici mon ange un acrostiche :

Ange tant aimée,

Rayonnante au soleil d'été,

Innocence de l'enfant né,

A l'aube du monde jusqu'à la,

Nuit des temps je t'aimerai,

Ariana Dumbledore.

Je vois au loin la Mort qui me sourit, je meurs je meurs deja je ne suis plus.

Adieux A Dieux

Gellert Grindelwald


End file.
